


Change of Perspective

by WishUponTheGlassSlipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponTheGlassSlipper/pseuds/WishUponTheGlassSlipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a daughter of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange and a muggle born really be friends?<br/>Maybe all they need is a change of perspective.</p><p>Meet Delilah Riveria a muggle born.</p><p>Personality- social, warm hearted, affectionate, loving, considerate, positive and altruistic. <br/>Interests- Helping people<br/>Feels a strong sense of responsibility and duty.<br/>She is organized and follows the rules.<br/>She likes to plan things and likes thing to be orderly and clean.<br/>Consults others before acting.<br/>Values- traditions, security and religion.<br/>Thinks life has purpose and meaning.<br/>Dislikes- strange people or things,<br/>Intolerant of differences<br/>Career- Wedding planner</p><p>Meet Ebony Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. </p><p>Personality- Fun loving, outgoing, hates to be alone, very talkative, can be a bit touchy, modest,spontaneous.<br/>Interests- Intellectual pursuits.<br/>Likes to live for the moment, try new experiences.<br/>Has a very well developed common sense and practical ability.<br/>Dislikes- Science fiction,<br/>Values- organized religion.<br/>Career- Quidditch player</p><p>Delilah written by ohmollyhooper</p><p>Ebony written by WishUponTheGlassSlipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Perspective

I remember when I was little, about seven or eight and I found a muggle book. It was one of their fairy tales, you know like Beetle and the Bard, except without magic. It was called Rapunzel and I remember standing in the antique bookshop staring at its magnificent, decaying cover with its golden dipped pages and torn spine. I also remember staring at it for age’s tears dripping down my face because I so longed to have the book but I didn't have any money to.  
Luckily the shopkeeper saw my tears and gave the book to me for free.  
I poured over that book for ages and ages… Until mother came home, I had never seen mother so angry before. She picked up the book and threw it in the rubbish bin and then yelled many things at me, finally she left the house in a rage. Father came into my room then and sympathised with me, giving the book back and showing me a loose floorboard so I can hide it. 

That was the day when I learnt how restricted my life is. Instead of dreaming about what life would be like as Rapunzel, I knew for I am the real Rapunzel. Not locked in a tower but locked in a prison by my own mother. Even when my cousin Nymphadora Tonks ‘adopted me’ when I was seven I still felt some imprisonment to my mother. 

I quickly yell a see ya to Tonks and hurry through the wall, unafraid as most first years are. I quickly pull my trunk onto the train and find a relatively empty carriage to sit in. “Hello” I say tentatively to the blonde haired girl sitting on the other seat, and she replies back dreamily “Oh hello, My name is Luna why I didn't see you walk in here” That begins my first trip to Hogwarts.


End file.
